


Damian Wayne’s Twin Sister

by Myastar2006



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006
Summary: What if Damian had a twin sister? And what if she was raised by Bruce?NOTE: due to DC being, well DC with character ages, Dick was 8 when he first became Robin. And if I do the math correctly (since apparently Dick is 19 when Damian is 13), that would mean Bruce got the child 2 years before there was a Robin.
Kudos: 7





	Damian Wayne’s Twin Sister

Talia al Ghul was a mother to twins. But only one of them could stay at the league. This was due to one of the children developing a disorder known as autism, and Ra’s didn’t see any use in a child with autism. 

Talia was now dropping the newborn child off at Wayne Manor, on Bruce’s doorstep, because it is his child. Plus this child could probably be useful in the future if this autism goes away. But she knows that will never happens, she can only hope that this child does fine with Bruce.

Bruce. Oh shit.

Of course he’s going to take her, he knows the foster care system. Is utterly sucks in Gotham, he was lucky his servant took him in, or he would be on the streets by now.

“Goodbye, child.” Talia whispers, and she rings the bell and disappears.

—————————————————————————————

It was 6:00 in the morning and Bruce had the day off, when he heard his doorbell ring. Alfred answered it, because even though he had the day off of Bruce work, he still had Batman work to do.

“Master Bruce, it appears someone left a baby at our doorstep.” Said Alfred.

“A what?” Asked Bruce.

“A baby, Master Bruce. Left with a note from Talia al Ghul telling you to take care of it.” Said Alfred.

“Okay, I’m lost. I cannot put this baby in the foster-care system, that would be cruel.” Bruce sighs, “I guess I’ll take it. Just make sure there are no explosives in the basket” 

“Already done, Master Bruce.” Said Alfred.

“Then I guess I have to get the adoption papers, I’ll get them today.” Sighs Bruce.

“Don’t make this a habit Master Bruce.” Alfred warns.


End file.
